1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an image transmitting device and a method utilizing the image transmitting device to transmit image and, more particularly, to an image transmitting device which allows an image source device to capture images while the image source device is being connected to the image transmitting device by a universal serial bus (USB) cable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Currently in real time embedded applications, it is impossible for users to print directly from their mobile camera to printer. However, the proposed PictBridge protocol defines a set of protocols and operations that enable an image source device to create and send a print job to an image output device. The proposed protocol supports for printing a single image or a collection of images and for providing the user with ongoing status results. The proposed PictBridge protocol makes it possible for any digital camera and printer to be combined, regardless of manufacturer or model, as long as they both support the PictBridge standard.
In order to print image data, a user is required to connect the digital camera and printer with a USB cable. If a USB cable is used for such connection, the distance between the digital camera and printer is limited by the length of the USB cable. If the cable is short, the digital camera and printer are required to be set near to each other. Furthermore, once the digital camera is connected to the printer by a USB cable, it will enter an operation mode immediately by PictBridge protocol and cannot be used to capture images under the operation mode. After transmitting image data from the digital camera to the printer, the user is required to disconnect the digital camera from the printer so as to operate the digital camera to capture images again. The user operations therefore become complicated.